hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurapika/Image Gallery
Anime (2011) Kurapika Design.jpg|Kurapika's 2011 design Kurta Clan Massacre.jpg|The Kurta Clan Massacre Kurapika close up.png|A close up on Kurapika Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 12.43.48 AM.png|Kurapika reads a book Gon & co.jpg|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio during the Preliminary phase Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Dolle map.jpg|Kurapika, gon and Leorio look at the map of Dolle Two choice quiz!.JPG|Kurapika and co. meet the Lady Quizzer Kurapika blocks Leorio's attack.jpg|Kurapika stops Leorio from attacking the Lady Quizzer Kurapika strikes the Kiriko disguised as Leorio.JPG|Kurapika attacks the Kiriko disguised as Leorio Kurapika ep 3.JPG|Kurapika spills Tonpa's laxative juice Shocked about leorio's age.png|Kurapika and co. shocked at Leorio's age Kurapika and killua.jpg|Kurapika and Killua during the second phase Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio during the second phase Hanging on a web.jpg|Kurapika searches for a Spider Eagle egg Kurapika faces majitani.jpg|Kurapika ready to fight Majitani Kurapika knocks out majitani.jpg Kurapika KO's Majitani.jpg Kurapika scarlet eyes.jpg|Kurapika's scarlet eyes Kurapika's scarlet eyes.jpg Kurapika refuses to kill majitani.jpg|Kurapika refuses to kill Majitani Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Kurapika and co. passing the third exam Kurapika sleeps.jpg|Kurapika sleeps Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? The main team.jpg|Kurapika and his team Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Kurapika, Gon and Killua pass Gon Leorio Tonpa Kurapika episode 14.JPG Kurapica zevil.png|Kurapika at Zevil Island Kurapika kicks Tonpa.PNG|Kurapika kicks Tonpa's face Kurapika episode 16 facing Hisoka.PNG|Kurapika ready to face Hisoka Kurapika giving Hisoka a Number plate episode 16.PNG|Kurapika hands over a plate to Hisoka GonCarry2.jpg|Gon carries Kurapika, Leorio and Ponzu out of the cave Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m26s12.png|Kurapika and Killua in the final phase Hisoka vs Kurapika.png|Hisoka vs. Kurapika during the final phase Hisoka phantom.jpg|Hisoka whispers Kurapika about the Phantom Troupe Mod article41626759 4f4a55a4c751f.png New-hunters.jpg|Kurapika and the others passes the Hunter exam 2011-episode 21(3).png|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio head off to Kukuroo Mountain Killua-money-maker.jpg|Killua can make a lot of money Gon and kurapika.jpg|Kurapika corrects Gon's math mistake Mike 2011.png|Kurapika and co. meet Mike Kurapika and leorio train.jpg|Kurapika trains with Leorio in the Zoldyck Estate Kurapika zoldyck arc.jpg|Kurapika watches as Gon is beaten by Canary Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Kurapika with Gon and Leorio meets Killua Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h09m26s124.png|Kurapika and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Kurapika bokken swords 2011.png|Kurapika's bokken swords Kurapika defeated by mizuken.jpg|Kurapika defeated by Mizuken Kurapika-11.png|Kurapika's Scarlet Eyes Ep040.jpg|Kurapika attacks the assailants Kurapika-chains2011.png|Kurapika's chains Dowsing_chain_2011.jpg|The Dowsing Chain Kurapika using his chanis.png Kurapika's Dowsing Chain.png Kurapika_uses_his_chain_on_capturing_Uvogin.png|Kurapika captures Uvogin Kurapika_captures_uvo.jpg ep 1.jpg Kurapika talking to Light.jpg|Talking to Light Nostrade Restraint x And x Vow.png Kurapika_punches_Uvogin.png|Kurapika punches Uvogin Screenshot from 2012-09-02 15-15-47.png Chasing_x_And_x_Waiting.png|Kurapika vs. Uvogin Kurapika_with_Chains_2011.png|Final showdown with Uvogin Kurapika-17.png Chrollo provoke Kurapika.jpg|Kurapika provoked by Chrollo ep 1 a.jpg|Kurapika at the boat ep 1b.jpg ep 1c.jpg ep 1d.jpg ep 1e.jpg ep 1f.jpg ep 2.jpg ep 2a.jpg ep 3.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio arguing about the benefits of being a Hunter ep 4.jpg|Kurapika in Phase One ep 4a.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio in Phase One ep 4b.jpg ep 5.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio in Numere Wetlands ep 5a.jpg|Kurapika hits a Noggin' Luggin' turtle ep 6.jpg|Kurapika hits a Great Stamp's forehead ep 6a.jpg|Kurapika and co. getting a Spider Eagle's egg ep 6b.jpg|Kurapika and co. eating a Spider Eagle's boiled egg ep 7.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio before the Third Phase ep 8.jpg|Kurapika landing from the top of Trick Tower ep 8a.jpg|Kurapika watching Tonpa's match ep 9.jpg|Chibi Kurapika outwits Leorio ep 9a.jpg ep 9b.jpg ep 9c.jpg|Kurapika jumps away from Majitani ep 9d.jpg|Kurapika sees Majitani's spider tattoo ep 9f.jpg ep 9g.jpg|Kurapika punches Majitani square in the face Openings, Endings, and Other Media Kurapika op 1.png|Kurapika in the first opening hunter-x-hunter-2011-ending-credits.jpg|Kurapika and co. in the first ending HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0031_20120415_120904.jpg|Kurapika in the second opening HxH-ED-Kurapika.jpg|Kurapika in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Kurapika and co. during the 2nd ending chibi kurapika.png|Chibi Kurapika as he appears in the 4th episode of Huncyclopedia Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png Hunter-x-hunter-the-scarlet-phantom-poster.jpg|Kurapika featued in the H×H movie Blind kurapika.png Notext.jpg closing.jpg|Kurapika and co. in the first ending Anime (1999) Kurpika 2.png|Kurapika's appearance Kura.jpg|Kurapika smiles Kura-2 sw.jpg|Kurapika's bokken swords Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif 3rd phase.png with tonpa.png Kurapika vs. majitani.png 302239.jpg|Kurapika vs Hisoka 430879-759174-3MAINTHUMB.jpg|Hisoka blocks Kurapika's sword with his cards Kurrrr.jpg|Hisoka whispers to Kurapika about the Phantom Troupe Kurapica-hunterxhunter-6447398-370-341.jpg|Kurapika during the Zoldyck Family arc Kurapika1999.png Kurapika 1.png|Kurapika tries to get a job after learning Nen Chain jail uvogin.png|Kurapika succeeds in capturing Uvogin Kurapika VS Uvogin2.jpg|Kurapika vs. Uvogin Kurapika using the dowsing chain against Uvogin.jpg|Kurapika using chain jail against Uvogin Kurapika kicking uvogin.jpg|Kurapika kicking Uvogin Kurapika-5.jpg Kurapika judgment chain.png|Kurapika uses the Judgment Chain on Uvo Uvokill.png|Uvogin dies Kurapika45d6521.jpg Kurapika Conjuring Chain.jpg|Kurapika conjures his chains Kurapika chain.png|Kurapika's chains Dowsing chain.jpg|Kurapika's Dowsing Chain Kurapika attacked by the eleven black children.jpg Kurapika using the dowsing chain.png|Kurapika using the Dowsing Chain Holy chain.jpg|Kurapika's Holy Chain heal.png|Kurapika healing his left arm Kura chain2.jpg|Kurapika using Emperor Time Chain jail.jpg|Kurapika's Chain Jail Judgment chain.jpg|Kurapika's Judgement Chain vlcsnap-2012-05-14-02h24m08s30.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-02h08m00s82.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-22h20m49s211.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-22h21m54s97.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-22h22m01s172.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h27m40s158.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h25m51s92.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h18m35s73.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h10m43s233.png|Kurapika about to punch Uvogin vlcsnap-2012-05-13-20h07m41s195.png|Kurapika's scarlet eye vlcsnap-2012-05-13-19h48m48s143.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-19h51m47s129.png vlcsnap-2012-05-13-19h47m49s69.png KuraLeoShip.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h57m53s17.jpg Kurapika-6.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h55m02s106.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h55m19s17.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h54m12s112.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h54m19s186.jpg|Kurapika kicks Uvogin's back vlcsnap-2012-05-14-19h53m15s60.jpg|Kurapika's injured arm vlcsnap-2012-05-14-20h08m31s5.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-14-20h04m00s122.jpg|Uvogin attacking Kurapika vlcsnap-2012-05-21-01h13m30s62.png vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h30m09s111.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h17m53s158.jpg|Kurapika looking at Zeno and Silva Zoldyck Kurapika-4.jpg Gon meeting Kurapika in Yorkshin City.jpg|Gon meets Kurapika at York Shin City Kurapika conjuring his chain.jpg|Kurapika conjuring his chain Vlcsnap-2011-07-29-04h29m42s117.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-29-02h26m44s135.png ep 22.jpg|Kurapika with Kamuri the monkey ep 26.jpg ep 31.jpg ep 31a.jpg|Kurapika's Hunter License ep 31b.jpg ep 32.jpg|Kurapika at a first-class cabin sofa ep 32b.jpg ep 32c.jpg ep 32d.jpg ep 32e.jpg ep 32q.jpg ep 33.jpg ep 33a.jpg ep 33b.jpg ep 33c.jpg ep 34.jpg ep 34b.jpg ep 34c.jpg ep 34d.jpg ep 34e.jpg ep 36.jpg ep 36a.jpg ep 36b.jpg episode 2.jpg Kurapika sees a spider.jpg|Kurapika sees a spider ep 2b.jpg|Kurapika stabs a spider with a fork ep 2c.jpg|Kurapika at a restaurant Kurapika in Kaijinmaru.jpg|Kurapika in Kaijinmaru ep 3a.jpg|Kurapika watching Gon ep 3b.jpg ep 3c.jpg ep 3d.jpg ep 3e.jpg ep 3f.jpg ep 3g.jpg ep 3h.jpg ep 3i.jpg|Kurapika during a duel with Leorio ep 3j.jpg Kurapika and co..jpg|Kurapika and co. interviewed by the Captain Kurapika refuses to introduce himself.jpg|Kurapika refuses to introduce himself ep 4d.jpg ep 4e.jpg ep 4f.jpg ep 4g.jpg ep 5b.jpg|Kurapika hits the Kiriko disguised as Leorio ep 5f.jpg ep 5g.jpg 404.jpg|Kurapika with his number badge argue.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio arguing 7.jpg ep 7b.jpg|Kurapika hallucinating ep 7d.jpg ep 7e.jpg ep 7f.jpg ep 7g.jpg ep 7h.jpg Openings, Endings, and Other Media 1st_op_kurapika_and_leorio.png|Kurapika and Leorio in the first opening kurapika_and_chrollo_2nd_op.png|Kurapika and Chrollo in the second opening Kurapika and leorio 2nd ending.png|Kurapika and Leorio in the second ending Ending 3.png|Kurapika and co. in the third ending Ending-ova 2.png|Kurapika in the second ending of the OVA Manga KurapikaX.jpg|Kurapika's outfit during the Yorknew City arc YOUNG KURAPIKA.JPG|Kurapika as child in one-shot Childhood Kurapika.png Kurapaika 4.jpg Kurapaika 8.jpg Kurapaika 7.jpg Kurapaika 10.jpg Kurapaika 9.jpg Kurapika Returns.jpg|Kurapika's return Chap 339 - kurapika makes a shrine.png|Kurapika makes a shrine for his fallen comrades Manga-16.jpg Manga-18.jpg Manga-22.jpg Manga-23.jpg Chapter 038.png Manga-39.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter 059.png Chapter 61.png Chapter 068.png Chapter 071.png Chapter 073.png Chapter 082.png Chapter 083.png Chapter 084.png Volume Covers and Other Media Volume2cover.jpg|Kurapika,Gon and Leorio in volume 2 cover Volume4cover.jpg|Kurapika in the volume 4 cover Volume8cover.jpg|Volume 8 cover Volume9cover.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume10cover.jpg|Volume 10 cover Volume14cover.jpg|Volume 14 cover Volume18cover.jpg|Kurapika in the Volume 18 cover Volume20cover.jpg|Kurapika and co. featured on Volume 20 Hx H Treasure3 000.jpg|Kurapika in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 3 Category:Image Gallery